


Not Ready For 'Goodbye'

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit had never thought that he'd be the one standing here. He had always assumed that he'd be the one to go first. Or perhaps he had hoped. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Ready For 'Goodbye'

Kit had never thought that he'd be the one standing here. He had always assumed that he'd be the one to go first. Or perhaps he had hoped. 

In a way it was selfish to even hope such a thing, because then his late wife would have been the one to suffer the way he was suffering now.

Still, it did not hurt any less. He watched with tired eyes as the people around him, the ones whose names and titles he could no longer recall, shoved the dirt into the hole in which his wife's coffin had been laid in. 

Ella had died of natural causes, and that was the reason Kit was truly grateful. She had not fallen ill, she had not caught a disease. She had simply lived her life 'till the very end. But it had been too soon for Kit.

Kit knew it was time to leave. The coffin was under the dirt, and everyone else was moving away. But not Kit. He couldn't. He couldn't leave his wife. 

He still remembered her as clearly as the day they'd met. The way she had scolded him for hunting a stag, and the way she had laughed softly as he'd made a fool of himself in front of her. 

There had never been any mockery in her voice. She had always been kind and brave, until the very end.

On her death bed she had clutched onto Kit's hand, telling him how much she loved him and their children. She thanked him for the journey they'd taken together, and she said she knew it was time for it to end.

Kit would have wanted to die with her. He knew he had his children, and he was still, technically, a king, but he didn't want to live in a world where Ella didn't exist. It didn't make sense. It didn't work. He didn't work. Not without her.

He felt someone grab at his arm, and realized that his eldest son, Christopher, was gesturing for him to follow them back to the castle. Kit, however, shook his head.

"Not yet", he said quietly, turning back to the ground. "I'm not ready to say goodbye."

The rest of the party had no choice but to leave Kit alone with his sorrow. It took him two hours to finally take a breath and get ready to walk away. "Goodbye, Ella", he spoke as he left, but even as he said the words, they did not sound right. It wasn't right.

And as it so happened, the next morning Christopher found his father in bed, realizing that he'd passed away during the night. Christopher mourned for him, but he knew that his father was now exactly where he was supposed to be. 

Together with his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> This was horribly sad for me to write, and not only because of the concept of one dying without the other, but also because of the idea of me having to kill ANY character of Richard's, at any point. It was horrible and I may never recover, but at least it was what he wanted. I don't know. This was sad :(


End file.
